


Late to Dinner

by HachiPachi, wildandflowering



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiPachi/pseuds/HachiPachi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandflowering/pseuds/wildandflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ariga forgets to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildandflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandflowering/gifts).



Mamiya’s wandering ended in the library. Here he found the subject of his search reaching for a book. Approaching casually from behind Mamiya tucks his hands into Ariga’s uniform pockets. “Hello, Messiah. You are late to dinner.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware there was a certain timeframe.”  
  
“There is if you wanted to eat in the cafeteria. We’ll have to go out to eat now.”  
  
“You sound so disappointed”  
  
“Oh, it’s terrible. You’ll have to treat me.”  
  
“You’ll have to find your way out of my pockets first, I’m afraid.”  
  
“Don’t want to.” Mamiya leans forward to nip at Ariga’s neck. “But I’m soo hungry.”  
  
Ariga shudders slightly. Emboldened by this response, warm hands squeeze his legs through pockets teasingly. “There are many things in life we may not want but necessities often win out.”  
  
Retrieving his hands, Mamiya chose to wrap those arms snugly around his partner instead. As he rests his chin on Ariga’s shoulder, the end result presses their bodies closer. “The nice thing is we usually get to choose when.”  
  
“Mamiya… I thought you were starving.”  
  
“I am.” The accused stands on tiptoe and braces himself against Ariga to reach an ear, nibbling delicately along the edge. Ariga’s breath hitches and he grasps Mamiya’s arms tightly.  
  
“Mamiya…”  
  
Mamiya releases the captive ear, allowing his words to ghost along Ariga’s neck (the little of it left uncovered by their cumbersome uniform) with a smile. “Something wrong?”  
  
“Something tells me this hunger of yours can’t be sated with food alone.”  
  
“Such intuition, Messiah. What will I do with you?”  
  
“Perhaps not coerce me in a semi-public place, for starters.” He turns his head and quirks his lips, hoping Mamiya sees.  
  
“Ehh… if you’d prefer, we seem to have a room down the hall I can coerce you in instead.” Mamiya’s venturesome hands begin to move again; one smoothing up Ariga’s chest, the other sliding down the front of his thigh.  
  
Ariga bites his lip, reaching for Mamiya’s wondering hands before they really get carried away. “Would you even be able to make it that far?”  
  
“Well… if I must.” Mamiya’s problem is clear to them both given their proximity. ”Let me carry your book if we are leaving. Alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens somewhere vaguely between 3-7am.  
> Rose puts up with me somehow. <3
> 
> Between Ariga and Mamiya, I think Mamiya is the one who would have to be the instigator. He's led a more normal childhood (Even with it's flaws). Ariga is less likely to have ever experienced physical affection of any sort. Even in a parental nurturing type of way, or that friend that pats you on the back. For him, there is safety in being apart and completely self sufficient.
> 
> For Mamiya, even if he's conflicted, on the inside he is a soft and caring person that desires some sort of connection to something or someone. Ariga in cannon was unable to open up soon enough to be that something for Mamiya. But if they had had more time together, it could have been different. Mamiya would have felt more than just pain and emptiness, Ariga could have brought him home.
> 
> Maybe not, but all I wanted was to see them happy.


End file.
